


Outrunning Explosions

by xXxAngelStormxXx



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxAngelStormxXx/pseuds/xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: Based on Flash 1X03. Caitlin X Ronnie and the night of the particle accelerator explosion.





	Outrunning Explosions

"Caitlin, no matter what happens-"  
"Ronnie?! Ronnie?!" I cry out, desperate for sweet voice to answer my frantic calls. Even as I call for him, I just know there won't be any answer. I nearly drop the walkie as I fall against the metal door, all of my energy seems to disappear as I try to take in everything that's going on all at once. Please be ok, please come back to me Ronnie. You can't just leave me like this. I feel the tears dripping down my face and realize I've begun to sob. I try to think that maybe, just maybe we'd be lucky and my Ronnie would be walking out of this door any minute; but I know that he won't. I'll never see him again, there's no possible way for him to have survived that explosion.  
Cisco comes towards me and crouches, "Caitlin." his voice cracks as he says my name before he wraps his arms around me. I find myself sobbing even harder if that's even possible.   
"Ronnie." I croak out, my sobs still racking my body, "I know." Cisco's voice is still shaky, but he's managing to be calmer than I am and before I'm overly consumed by my grief again I realize he's being the strong one right now for me. Somehow I manage to move my arms and wrap them tight around Cisco, my best friend. As he hold me I continue to cry, Ronnie's name frequently escaping my lips amidst my cries.  
It feels like hours before we move even though, logically, I know it hasn't been, my crying having died down at least half way through that time. I feel numb, like this isn't happening to me and I can't help but hope that this is all a very bad nightmare that I will wake up from. I squeeze my eyes tighter and hope that when I open them I will see Ronnie's smile, as he wakes me from this torturous dream.   
"Come on Cailtin." I'm focusing so hard I can almost pretend Cisco's soft voice is Ronnies, even though they're nothing alike. "We have to move." I finally peel my eyes open to look at him again and I shake my head, opening my mouth I want to protest but nothing comes out as the urge to bawl again bubbles up. Carefully he tries to urge me to my feet, somehow he succeeds. I don't want to move but now I'm up and he's urging me forward, his arms still supporting me. I don't bother to pay attention to where he takes me, I just want to go home. But I can't go home. I can never go home again. My home was just destroyed and I'll never see him again.


End file.
